


Papa and His Stormcloud

by Baby_Chaos27



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa, Papas girl, Short & Sweet, baby girl - Freeform, daddy dom, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Chaos27/pseuds/Baby_Chaos27
Summary: Short little stories about me and my papa!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Hello!

Hi! I'm Alexandria, but you can call me Alex! My Papa's name is Ash. He's the best papa ever! I got permission from him to write out some of our fun little stories and share them with you lovely humans, unicorns, and other creatures! Sometimes, Papa will take over and write a story or two about us himself! I hope you enjoy these shorts! You can always comment questions or suggestions or requests if you want some specific content!

Peace out girlscouts!


	2. Not Tired!

"Princess, I think it's nap time," Papa said, interrupting my coloring.

"No, it's color time," I pout. "I need to finish Hello Kitty!"

"You can finish after your nap baby girl," he said softly. "For now, it's nap time for my little storm cloud."

I look up at him and huff. I just want to finish coloring! 

His small smile dissapears from his face, meaning he was serious. "Alex, it is time for your nap. Now, you can finish the drawing later and come cuddle down with me and Mr.Fluff or you can go to your room."

Mr.Fluff is a black teddy bear with a red ribbon around his neck that Papa won for me at the fair on our first 'little' date. 

"No room!" I stomp my foot to add extra dramatics. "No nap!"

"Good little girls don't speak to their Papa's in such a way. Do you need a time out?" he raises an eyebrow at me and I shrink down. The eyebrow raise means that I'm in for a punishment, normally time out, because Papa refuses to spank me because he sees it as hurting me rather than fixing my behavior.

"No time out," I growl.

~To be continued!~


	3. She Is Definitely Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nap time from Papa's point of view

"No time out!" my little girl growled at me.

"Alexandria Jade, go put your face in that corner, now," I order. 

Her bottom lip wobbles and she starts whimpering. "I'm sorry Papa! I really sorry!" she cries out.

"Thank you for apologizing, but you still earned yourself corner time. Five minutes, go," I say. In this moment all I want to do is pick her up and cover her with kisses, but I can't right now. She needs to learn that yelling is not okay. 

Alex picks herself up and slowly pads over to the corner. She gives me one last look of sad hope before looking into the corner. 

I hate having to be stern with her like this, but it must be done. I re-open my book and read a few pages before turning my attention back to my girl.

"Alex, are you ready to talk?" I ask.

She nods and turns around.

"Come here baby," I say calmly. Alex wobbles over and sits on the couch cushion next to me. "Do you understand what you did wrong?"

Alex gives me another timid nod. "I... I yelled at Papa and didn't follow the rules."

"I'm glad you know what you did wrong, now what do you need to say?"

"I'm sorry Papa," she says and crawls over to hug me.

I wrap her up in my lap and kiss her forehead. "It's alright my little Storm Cloud. Let's not let it happen again though, okay?"

"Okay, Papa. No more."

"Now, why don't we cuddle in the big bed and after a nap, you can finish your drawing while I start dinner," I say, less as a suggestion and more as that's what's happening. 

Alex nods and curls up more. After a little scene like this, she tends to go silent until after her nap. I carry her to our room and tuck her in with her favorite stuffy, Mr.Fluff. 

After I lay down with her, Alex lets out a cute baby yawn and rubs her eyes. 

"Sweet dreams my little Storm Cloud," I kiss her forehead as she drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos! Our editing app isn't working.


End file.
